


Nice and Warm

by Fancy_Nancie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Also my first erotic fanfic, Caught, F/M, Fingering, Hot Sex, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Please don't judge if it's not good, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhichonne, Sex, Slight awkwardness in the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Nancie/pseuds/Fancy_Nancie
Summary: Michonne and Rick decide to have a fun time at night in Alexandria. They have to make sure Carl doesn't hear or wake up.





	Nice and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm doing this, so please tell me what you think in the comments.

"Shhh!" Michonne said, hushing Rick. "We don't want to wake up Carl!" They didn't have to worry about Judith because she was at Carol's. But Carl, he's still in the house.

Rick smiled, slowly easing his way up her leg with his fingers, leaving tingling feelings wherever he touched. Right now, he had Michonne lying on her back on their bed with Rick hovering over her. This is how they usually start their sexy nights.

Rick's hand went up her thigh, towards her sweet spot. Even when fully clothed, he could tell that Michonne was hot and ready for almost anything. He could see a small wet spot forming.

Michonne wiggled her hips as Rick slightly brushed up against her crotch with his knuckles. She couldn't wait for what was about to come.

"You ready?" Rick whispered. Michonne nodded.

They both stood up and started to take off their clothes eagerly. When fully undressed, they both got back in their positions, except with Rick between her legs.

He brushed his fingertips against her wet folds, teasing her a bit. Then going for the kill.

Rick leaned down and spread her folds with his fingers, bringing his face closer to lick up her juices. _Sweet_ , he thought.

He gradually licked up to her throbbing clit, rubbing his tongue against her. Michonne's hips jerked upwards, meeting his face. Rick took back his tongue and started to suckle on her clit.

"More," Michonne moaned. Rick sucked faster and put a finger in her hole. He felt her walls clench on his digit, milking him.

He started to move in and out, despirate to make her close. Michonne moaned again, this time louder when he added another finger.

"Shhh, baby," he reminded her. She quickly shut her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying what her boyfriend was doing on her pussy.

Rick added yet another finger and started to go faster. Michonne's mouth opened in a silent gasp, pleasure bursting through her insides.

"Yes, Rick," she whispered. "Yes, I'm so close!" 

She put her arm over her mouth as she orgasmed to keep the sound in. Rick could feel her pussy walls clech around his fingers even more and he knew he did good.

Rick sat up and kissed Michonne, letting her taste her own juices. They did that for a while, letting her orgasm go down a little before Rick pulled away, biting her lip a bit.

"You ready for my dick?" he asked her.

"Totally," she responded. Rick shuffled a little, positioning his cock towards her tight opening. She wasn't a virgin, but she felt that way every time.

Rick slowly inserted himself inside her pussy. Michonne bit her lip, trying not to make and loud noise.

"Oh my god, Rick," Michonne moaned.

Rick couldn't help but moan a little too. It just felt so good. They were both surprised that not one of them snapped and made a loud noise.

Rick began to move in and out of her, going faster every few seconds. He could feel Michonne clench every time he moved inside of her.

He leaned down and started to suck on her nipple. He bit down and Michonne gasped at the sensation. Rick started to tease her, biting and sucking on her nipple then biting and sucking around it.

He did that for a little bit then moved up to her neck, nibbling. Michonne leaned her head back so he could get her better.

Michonne grasped at his face to bring him to her mouth, then kissing him. She opened her mouth to invite him in and he slid his tongue in her. Their tongues danced around each other, making slight slopping sounds. Not as loud as their fucking, though.

"Ah!" Michonne yelled, breaking their kiss. Rick went faster, panting a little.

They didn't notice shuffling from outside the room. They didn't notice the slight creeks slowly creeping their way towards their bedroom.

"More!" Michonne yelled. "Please! Faster!" Rick complied and went as fast as he possibly could, groaning in the process.

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" Michonne screamed. Rick felt her vaginal walls clench and shudder around his cock. That was what set him off. He groaned as he came, spurting his seed inside of her.

They slowed to a stop, trying to come down from their high. Rick's dick softened and he slid out, moving to lay beside his lover.

"Wow," Michonne said, panting. "I hope that didn't wake Carl."

Rick was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door. They both froze until Rick finally was able to croak out, "Yes?"

"Um…could you guys, uh," Carl stammered from outside the door. "Um, be a little more, uh… quiet, next time? You just… you just woke me up with your, uh…loudness."

Rick and Michonne could both hear the blush on Carl's face. _Poor boy,_ Michonne thought.

"Yeah, of course," Michonne answered, voice shaking. "Sorry. Goodnight."

"'Night," they heard Carl mumble. Then they heard him walk away, retreating back into his room.

"Poor kid," Rick mumured in Michonne's ear.

"Exactly what I was thinking," she whispered back.

"Well, he might need this experience," Rick admitted. Michonne hummed in agreement. 

They cuddled up for a nice sleep, getting ready for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should add any tags, please let me know.
> 
> I am open for any TWD-related requests. You can request anything you want with anything from any character. If you want to request something anonymously, my email is on my profile. Just email me your request and I'll get it done ASAP. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
